


A Arte de Moriarty

by Stomphia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brazil, Countdown, Disappearance, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Anguish, Minor Violence, Rescue, Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomphia/pseuds/Stomphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você tem 36 horas. Ou melhor, John tem."</p><p>Quando se depara com o sequestro de seu parceiro John Watson, Sherlock convoca Greg Lestrade, da Scotland Yard, para ajudá-lo. Eles viajam ao Rio de Janeiro em busca de John, e enfrentam grandes desafios. Será que eles conseguirão desvendar a arte de Moriarty, ou este será o fim de John Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Arte de Moriarty

_Janeiro de 2012_

 

— Onde você esteve? — Sherlock Holmes perguntou, sem se virar. Ele ouvira a porta sendo aberta e alguém entrando.

— Desculpe-me por ter uma  _namorada_. — John Watson respondeu asperamente. — E, aliás, eu e Mary vamos viajar. Recuso-me a ficar trancado neste apartamento com você sentado aí, de mal humor.

— Faça como quiser. — John percebeu uma ponta de ciúmes em sua voz.

— Estamos pensando em ir para fora. América do Sul, talvez. Mary sempre quis conhecer o Brasil.

—  _Brasil?!_  — indagou com tom de desprezo. Sherlock decididamente não gostava de viajar. Detestava praias, então a ideia de ir ao Brasil durante o verão era um tanto entediante para ele.

— Boa noite, Sherlock. — disse John, subindo as escadas em direção a seu quarto, e riu consigo mesmo ao ouvir um grunhido de reprovação.

*******

Sherlock adormecera no sofá. Acordou no horário de sempre, às sete da manhã. John ainda não descera. Sherlock dirigiu-se à cozinha, deparando-se com Sra. Hudson, o pavor estampado em seu rosto.

— Sra. Hudson! — Sherlock apressou-se. — Qual é o problema?

— John... — Sra. Hudson tremia muito. — John foi sequestrado.

— O quê?! — Sherlock correu até o quarto de seu colega, a porta estava entreaberta. Os lençois estavam desarrumados. John nunca deixava a cama por fazer. Havia coisas espalhadas sobre sua escrivaninha.

Sherlock ainda observava o quarto, pasmo, quando ouviu seu celular recebendo uma mensagem de texto. Desceu as escadas e conferiu o aparelho.

_Não se preocupe, ele está aqui. Você devia dar mais ouvidos ao que ele fala. O Rio de Janeiro é, de fato, uma cidade maravilhosa!... Que tal me fazer uma visitinha? Venha, eu insisto. Pelo seu fiel doutor Watson. Você tem 36 horas. Ou melhor, John tem. Encontre-me no morro do Pão de Açúcar. JM_

Sherlock deixou-se cair no sofá ao terminar de ler a mensagem. Ele já sabia de quem se tratava antes mesmo de começar a ler. As iniciais “JM” ao fim da mensagem significavam “James Moriarty”, nome de seu arqui-inimigo.

Sherlock decidiu então sair em busca do amigo.

*******

— Eu acho que você não está entendendo. — Sherlock insistiu. — É urgente, uma emergência! _Eu preciso falar com Lestrade!!_

— Senhor, ele não está disponível agora. Por favor, queira marcar um horário. — a secretária repetiu, no mesmo tom insuportável de voz.

— Quando conseguir um horário, não precisarei mais da ajuda dele!! — Sherlock bateu na mesa, gritando. — Tire Lestrade desse escritório imediatamente antes que eu mesmo arrombe esta porta!! — num gesto agressivo, apontou à porta, que inesperadamente se abriu.

— Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, pare com o escândalo.

— Eu sabia que você não estava ocupado. — Sherlock sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e entrou no escritório.

— Espero que seja algo  _realmente_  importante. — Lestrade suspirou e fechou a porta. — O que houve? — cruzou os braços.

— John foi sequestrado. Moriarty. Ele o levou para o Rio de Janeiro, e o está mantendo preso no morro do Pão de Açúcar. Vai matá-lo em algumas horas se não agirmos.

— Não vou nem perguntar como você deduziu isso através de um mero sumiço.

— Moriarty me mandou uma mensagem. — Sherlock levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. Claro. — Lestrade assentiu.

— Nós vamos para o Brasil.

Lestrade limpou a garganta. — “ _Nós_ ”?

— Então você não vai me ajudar?

— Sherlock, eu não posso simplesmente largar todo meu trabalho aqui e ir para o Rio de Janeiro!

— Você tem algo mais interessante para fazer aqui?

Lestrade suspirou. — Quando seria o voo?

— Em uma hora.

—  _Uma hora?!_

— Não podemos perder tempo, Lestrade!  _Vamos!!_  — Sherlock bateu palmas, apressando-o.

*******

O voo foi cansativo e estressante. No Brasil, o clima estava extremamente quente e abafado. O sol batia forte, e apesar de ser uma cidade praiana, ventava pouco. No entanto, logo anoiteceu e a noite foi um pouco mais fresca.

— Precisamos encontrar um hotel. — Lestrade disse, os dois já dentro de um táxi. — Tem alguma ideia de onde podemos ficar?

— Não pesquisei. Mas encontraremos um local adequado. Você tem alguma noção de como podemos nos comunicar com o taxista?

— Fiz seis meses de espanhol quando era mais jovem.

— Peça a que ele nos deixe em um hotel decente e barato.

Com dificuldade, Lestrade conseguiu fazer com que o motorista entendesse o que eles queriam. Sherlock percebeu que o espanhol de Lestrade era péssimo.

O hotel era simples e aconchegante. Por sorte, a recepcionista falava inglês com fluência, e era extremamente simpática. Sherlock e Lestrade tiveram de dividir o mesmo quarto.

Entrando no quarto, Sherlock conferiu a mensagem de Moriarty e constatou que havia sido recebida há vinte horas... Isso significava que eles só tinham mais dezesseis. Eles dormiriam por oito a dez horas... O tempo cairia para oito a seis horas. Sherlock suspirou, deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos.

*******

— Lestrade!  _Lestrade!!_ — Sherlock sacudiu o ombro do colega desajeitadamente.

— O quê? — ele abriu os olhos, não entendendo direito o que estava havendo.

— Levante. — Sherlock o encarava, os olhos claros arregalados, a expressão séria. —  _Vamos._

Lestrade sentou-se na cama, ainda com o pensamento lento. Sherlock suspirou em reprovação.

— Espero por você na recepção. Dez minutos.  _Não. Se. Atrase._

Sherlock bateu a porta do quarto violentamente e desceu as escadas. Olhou em seu relógio. Eles tinham um pouco mais de cinco horas. Suspirou. Logo, Lestrade desceu e eles pegaram um táxi.

— A recepcionista me deu este mapa. Estamos aqui — ele apontou para onde se lia “Barra da Tijuca”. — e Moriarty está aqui. — apontou para o outro extremo escrito “Urca”. — Estamos literalmente do outro lado da cidade, e não temos dinheiro para pegar um táxi até lá. Vamos de táxi até São Conrado. De lá, pegaremos um ônibus que passe por Ipanema e nos deixe no Leme, em Copacabana. — ele apontava os diversos lugares no mapa conforme explicava. — Do Leme até a Urca podemos pegar outro táxi.

— Você  _conversou_  com a recepcionista?

—  _Ela_  conversou comigo. Disse que lia o blog de John, e nos reconheceu. Então eu decidi lhe explicar a nossa situação. Ela pareceu realmente preocupada, e disposta a ajudar.

Lestrade olhou para fora, dando de ombros.

O trânsito estava fluindo bem. Quando saltaram do táxi em São Conrado, deram de cara com o enorme morro e as infinitas casinhas coloridas.

A favela da Rocinha.

— Lestrade, por favor, aja naturalmente. Estamos sendo constantemente observados.  _Turistas_ podem ser mais vulneráveis a um assalto, você deveria saber.

— Certo.

— Não se distraia. Precisamos de um ônibus.

Lestrade e Sherlock entraram no próximo ônibus que passou. Sherlock reparara que dois moleques os observavam desde que eles haviam saltado do táxi. Os tais moleques os seguiram até o ponto e entraram no mesmo ônibus. Lestrade estava muito desligado, observava a paisagem e as pessoas.

O ônibus parou em algum lugar entre as praias do Leblon e de Ipanema, e eles saltaram antes do previsto. Sherlock manteve os olhos nos moleques. Eles também saltaram.

— Lestrade, fique atento. Precisamos de  _outro_  ônibus.

— Por que não continuamos naquele? Ele seguiu em frente.

— Não sabia que caminho ele iria tomar. — mentiu. — Vamos pegar outro ônibus. — Sherlock puxou-o pelo pulso impacientemente. Os moleques estavam se aproximando. — Ah,  _ótimo_. — praguejou.

— O que houve?!

— Prepare-se para ser assaltado.

—  _O quê?!_ — a mão de Lestrade correu até o bolso de trás de sua calça, onde sua arma estava escondida, mas Sherlock o impediu.

— Continue andando normalmente.

— Sherlock, eu —

Os dois moleques os alcançaram e falavam de tal forma que Lestrade não conseguia entender.

— O que eles estão falando, Lestrade? — Sherlock perguntou calmamente.

— Não estou entendendo. O que devemos fazer?

— Continue andando. — Sherlock apertou o passo. — Não reaja.

Lestrade acompanhou-o, quando sentiu uma arma em suas costas. Os dois pararam.

— Lestrade, sua arma! — gritou.

Lestrade puxou a arma agilmente e arremessou-a para Sherlock, que agora tinha duas armas, uma em cada mão. Apontava uma para cada moleque. Um dos moleques estava desarmado, deixando os londrinos em vantagem. No entanto, eles não pareciam intimidados. O moleque sem arma rapidamente tirou um canivete do bolso e cravou-a na cintura de Lestrade, do lado direito, fazendo-o cair ao chão.

Num reflexo rápido, Sherlock soltou tiros perdidos na direção dos moleques. Ele teve certeza de que não iria acertá-los, e estava certo. Os moleques fugiram, e Sherlock correu para socorrer Lestrade. John lhe havia ensinado a fazer isso uma vez.

_Primeiro, verificar se não houve quaisquer danos a órgãos internos._

Sherlock tateou cuidadosamente a área em volta do machucado. Ok.

_Caso não, retirar a faca._

Ele puxou o canivete e tapou o buraco imediatamente com a mão. Ok. Lestrade demonstrava muita dor.

— Peço desculpas.

_Agora, fazer pressão no ferimento._

Sherlock tirou seu cachecol azul e apertou-o contra a ferida. Ok.

_Chamar ajuda._

Com uma das armas, ele atirou repetidas vezes para cima. Ok.

— Vá atrás dos moleques... — Lestrade sussurrou.

— Cale-se. Você está perdendo sangue.

— Eles... São procurados... — tossiu.

Sherlock olhou em volta, procurando pelos moleques, mas eles já haviam fugido. Uma ambulância estava chegando.

— Aperte. — colocou as mãos de Lestrade sobre o cachecol. — Firme.

Sherlock pulou do chão e saiu em busca dos moleques.

*******

— Sr. Holmes, precisamos de mais homens como o senhor. — o policial lhe trouxe um café. Os dois estavam sentados à mesa de uma delegacia. — Nossos homens procuraram esses moleques por todos os cantos da cidade. E o senhor conseguiu pegá-los em poucas horas.

— Não tem de quê. — ele olhava para os lados ansiosamente. Seu tempo havia sido bruscamente reduzido a duas horas.

— Será que há algo que possamos fazer pelo senhor?

— Qual é o modo mais rápido de chegar ao Pão de Açúcar?

— Vá até a Praia Vermelha, na Urca, e lá, pegue o bondinho.

— Não, não. Preciso de um caminho alternativo. Tenho pouco tempo.

— Pouco tempo...?

— É um problema pessoal. Será que não tem como... Um helicóptero? — Sherlock sugeriu.

— Ah, claro.

*******

Ele chegara ao galpão. Embora não pudesse ver nada, podia sentir a presença de Moriarty ali.

— Sherlock Holmes. — era a estridente voz de seu rival, sorrindo enquanto falava. — Eu tentei fazer com que você se atrasasse, eu realmente tentei... Mas você sempre consegue, não é? — ele riu, e as luzes se acenderam. O galpão era maior e bem mais alto do que parecia do lado de fora. Sherlock não via John em nenhum lugar.

— Onde está ele? — Sherlock manteve-se impassível.

— Você me dirá, Sherlock. Onde está John?

Sherlock olhou pelo galpão e para o teto. Sabia que os atiradores de Moriarty estavam ali, escondidos. Não os via, mas percebia pelos rastros que haviam deixado. No entanto, não havia sinal algum de John.

— Não está aqui. — concluiu. — Você não o deixaria à minha vista. Seria muito fácil. Mas você tem quatro ou cinco atiradores próximos ao teto, mirando em mim neste exato momento.

— Excelente análise. Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Aonde quer chegar, Moriarty?

— John Watson está aqui, no Rio de Janeiro, com sua namorada Mary, passando férias. Exatamente como ele disse que iria fazer.

Sherlock franziu a testa. Moriarty gargalhou escandalosamente.

— Parece que até o grande detetive tem um ponto fraco!

John Watson, o ponto fraco de Sherlock?

— E agora, Sherlock Holmes, eu vou matar você. — Moriarty chutou o tórax de Sherlock, atirando-o ao chão. Tirou uma arma do bolso e apontou-a para Sherlock. Sorriu maleficamente.

Repentinamente, as luzes do galpão se apagaram. Sherlock rolou para perto da parede, e ouviu tiros de metralhadora. Em seguida, ouviu corpos caindo. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro corpos. Um vindo de cada canto do teto do galpão. Depois, silêncio. Um tiro certeiro, desta vez, mais próximo a ele, e mais um corpo caindo morto.

— Sherlock? — a voz era familiar. Sherlock não respondeu. — Sherlock!

— John?! — ele tirou o celular do bolso e iluminou o ambiente. O amigo baixinho correu em sua direção.

— Ele atirou em você? — John estendeu a mão para Sherlock.

— Não... Como você...? — Sherlock levantou-se.

— Lestrade.

— Você... Matou Moriarty. — ele olhava para o corpo estirado ao chão.

— Fiz mal?

Sherlock lançou-lhe um olhar irônico. John deu de ombros, sorrindo.

— Onde está Mary?

— No hotel.

Sherlock sorriu.

— Preciso de um voo de volta para Londres.

— É... Acho que eu também.

 


End file.
